


Holy Arc: A Blacksmiths tale

by FandomBard12



Series: Random Series [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arkos lives on!, BAMF Jaune Arc, Blacksmithing, Circuit Break, Dark Knight, Dewdrop - Freeform, F/M, French Roast, Genius Jaune Arc, Harems, Heartache, Holy hell is there a lot of ship names, Lancaster - Freeform, Magic, Master Swordsman Jaune Arc, Overpowered Jaune Arc, Renora, Scarlet Knight, Science Fiction, Silent Knight - Freeform, Steampunk, Summer Rose (RWBY) Lives, Swords & Sorcery, Topaz, Winter Knight, dragon slayer, white knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: The tale being told... is not one that is the same as before.This is a tale of adventure, love, danger, mystery, and heart.This is the tale of how a boy that made weapons turned into a knight that would be the savior of the world.And not just a savior but also a lover and a creator.This is the tale... of Jaune Arc.
Relationships: Amber/Jaune Arc, Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Dew Gayl, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Penny Polendina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Winter Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Random Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. A Blacksmiths start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is gonna kill me.
> 
> #Noregrets.
> 
> Now that's out of the way, enjoy this story.

Jaune Arc thought of himself as a very simple person, he got up, went to the forge, made some weapons for the shop, worked for a bit, trained himself, and then went to bed. Really, he thought it was that simple.

Of course, he did study Magic. All of his family members did at a young age, hell he was pretty much one of the greatest. He applied his Magic in different ways from the rest of his siblings.

He was an expert at Healing Magic at a young age, he learned how to enchant in his pre-teens just recently, and that was pretty much it. He knew how to apply Magic to a sword but that was more of the Dust doing the word then anything else.

He was smarter then most kids, if you gave him a topic to learn then he'll understand the subject in every way possible. He was smart like that, he can adapt to nearly anything. He was also pretty good with machinery.

He could work with gadgets and gizmo from night to dawn, he's even made himself a little steam-powered bike of his own making that he calls 'Mach Celero'.

Yet he didn't expect to walk into the garage and see a starving green-haired girl rooting through their food storage and is looking at him terrified.

He was hungry and wanted to get a block of cheese... he likes eating hunks of cheese... people find it weird for some strange reason.

Regardless, he was standing there staring at the girl with a calm look on his face.

"Umm... hi?" He said

The girl slowly backed away from the storage, Jaune held up a hand and she froze. This confused the young Arc, did she think he was going to harm her?

He would never harm a woman without a good reason, it isn't in his nature.

"It's okay... so... why are you here?" He asked

"I-I... got hungry." The girl squeaked out

Jaune looked at her in silence, he carefully walked over to the food storage and pulled out a shiny apple. He held it out to her with a friendly smile on his face, she looked at him warily.

She slowly walked over and quickly grabbed the apple, wincing soon after with closed eyes.

She opened them to see... Jaune just standing there.

"...Go on, eat up." He said

She... carefully ate the apple, it wasn't poisoned since she wasn't dead. It wasn't laced with anything since he just got it out of his family's food storage, and he didn't seem intent on harming her.

After eating the apple, she looked at him in silence. Jaune then noticed the rags she wore, he hummed.

"Hey." He said

The girl looked at him warily still yet her eyes held... some semblance of trust in him.

"You look cold... come inside." He said

"A-are you sure?" She asked

"My family is very friendly to wanderers such as yourself, it'd be a crime to let a girl like you be hungry and cold. Besides you look like you've seen better days to be honest." Jaune explained

"I-I guess." The girl said

"Great! My name is Jaune... what's yours?" He asked

"I-I'm... Emerald." The girl said

Jaune smiled and nodded, he gestured for her to follow.

"Come on Em, let's get you something to eat and... well, you can sleep with me in my bed for tonight." He said

Emerald meekly nodded and followed him, he later reheated some leftover pasta they had and she enjoyed it. They talked for a little while and she got tired, she hadn't ate that well in a while.

Jaune took her hand and had her follow him to bed, they both slept in the same bed soon after. She smiled as he gently hugged Jaune while he slept, she closed her eyes as she felt safe.

* * *

Jaune woke up first and carefully got out of Emerald's grasp, she apparently was a very strong hugger. He got dressed in a white shirt with a dirty dark-yellow apron with a pair of plain blue work pants and black boots.

He then gently shook her, she darted up immediately before settling down after remembering last night. She looked at Jaune quietly.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to my family." He said

"A-are you sure that's a good idea?" Emerald asked

"My family is an accepting people, if anyone can help you... it'll be them." Jaune said

Emerald... nodded and followed him, she wasn't really that talky but she was happy to listen to Jaune talk about his family on the way to the kitchen, they walked in and immediately she saw to, in all honestly, gorgeous people.

There was a bulky man with a beard like a lions mane that shown like the burning sun, he had confident teal eyes, a muscular angular frame, and generally a soft aura around him as he sat at the table with a digital newspaper.

Meanwhile, there was a woman cooking up breakfast with a happy him. She had long bright blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a body that would put any other being to shame, and generally a pep in her step.

Jaune cleared his throat and his parents looked at him, then they noticed Emerald.

"Ah, Jaune. You finally brought that girl, we checked on you last night and saw her there. We just figured you helped her." The man said

"Yeah Dad... this is Emerald, she was going through our food, she as hungry and I gave her some food." Jaune said simply

"I see... well young lady, make yourself at home." He said

Emerald nodded a bit shocked and did exactly that with Jaune joining her, the man went back to reading his newspaper while the woman had went back to working on breakfast. She looked at the blonde shocked.

"Why are your parents so... relaxed?" She asked

"Well, my parents have seen me help people before and have gotten used to it. I've helped out quite a few people cause... I just can't help but want to help them." Jaune explained

"Yes, like that one girl who got separated from her mother. You helped her at the light age of eleven, she was nine if I recall correctly. You didn't even know her mother was a famous Huntress and you still helped her. I'm still proud of you for doing that." The man explained

"Daaaddd." Jaune whined

"He's right, we're proud of what you do. Take some pride in it once in a while." Jaune's Mother said while setting down breakfast

"It's what I have to do, no pride needed." Jaune said humbly

Emerald was... shocked, most people she knew would do something for a price and others who did that sort of thing... well, they didn't last long. So seeing him act like this was... a bit of culture-shock for her.

She ate breakfast and twiddled her thumbs for a bit before looking at him with a soft look as he finished up his breakfast.

"Umm... thank you for helping me. I should be on my way." Emerald said quietly

This caused the blonde blacksmith apprentice to look at her confused.

"Do you have a family to return to?" Jaune asked

Emerald morosely shook her head, he looked at her in thought. He then nodded with a determined gaze.

"Then you should live here." He said

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Emerald said

Jaune looked at his parents, they both nodded.

"Child, if you don't have any parents or relatives to return to then you should stay here. The streets are no place for a child." Jaune's father said

"B-but wouldn't I be a burden?" Emerald asked

"We're willing to help you every step of the way, besides. It isn't hard to work at the smithery, I think you would do well with selling the weapons and armor we make." Jaune said

"We?" Emerald asked

"Me and my son make the weapons, my other children helped us but ever since Jaune was born we haven't really needed to ask some of them. Others have been out being Huntresses in training." Jaune's father explained

"...How many children do you have?" Emerald asked

"Including Jaune? Well... we have a grand total of eight kids. Seven of them females." Jaune's Father said

Emerald's jaw dropped, Jaune had seven sisters? How did he even manage to live with that many females all at once? Jaune chuckled and shook his head.

"A lot of people use that same look, I managed to survive them if that's what your wondering." He joked

Emerald... then chuckled slightly which was... cute, very cute. Jaune smiled at this which caused the girl to notice and blush slightly while chuckling still. Honestly... she liked that smile. It made her feel... at peace.

"Well, we should get you to the shop. You can start your first day today." Jaune's father said

He got up and grabbed his apron, making his way out the door soon after. Jaune followed with Emerald following behind him soon after.

**Later**

Emerald was amazed as she saw Jaune work, his father wanted her to watch him work on some stuff while he tended to the front to get a feel for blacksmithing. Jaune... was really good at blacksmithing.

She saw as he gracefully pounded the flaming metal and then gently put into the oil where it hissed with the flames appearing and disappearing, he lifted it up and looked at his handiwork. It was a sword blade, it had a silver sheen on it as he looked it over. He smiled to himself.

"One of my best yet, now I should put this in a hilt." He said

He got up and grabbed one of the many metallic hilts, he put the blade inside. He wrapped the handle with leather and he held it up, he swung it a few times for a good measure. He nodded.

"Another Standard Soldier's blade, Shortsword version." He said

He placed with other blades like it, he then went back to work. Hammering away at the tempered metal and quenching them, repeating this process with ease and skill. He breathed out as he placed another blade away. He looked at Emerald.

"I think we've worked hard enough for today." He said

He grabbed a virtual clipboard and looked through it, he then nodded and looked at Emerald with a smile.

"We've gotten all the orders taken care of." He said

"B-but I didn't do anything." Emerald said

"Actually, you've handed me quite a few parts when I asked for them. You just didn't notice." Jaune said

Emerald blinked at this, she didn't notice... but she did know which parts where which and which ones to grab with what names. She kind of... memorized it and it sort of fell away for a bit.

"Oh..." She said

"Eh, that happens. Sometimes you just get into it and you forget." Jaune said with a smile

Emerald smiled back and nodded, the two left the forge and saw Jaune's father wiping down the counter. He looked over at the two and smiled.

"Ah, the orders are finished I see. Well, I'll just keep tending to the shop. You kids have fun." He said

Jaune nodded and left with Emerald, he decided that they should get some lunch since they worked so hard. The green-haired girl looked at the blonde confused after they walked out of the shop.

"Are all days like this?" She asked

"Not all of them, this was one of the easier days. Sometimes it can be harder with orders from Beacon Academy for custom armor pieces and weapon repairs. We do try and give out standard weapons since not everyone knows how to use a gun. Been an Arc tradition for longer then I've been alive." Jaune explained

"Oh... any other Arc traditions?" Emerald asked

"Well... there's the tradition of making your own weapon. Most, if not all, of my sisters had gone with Mechashift weapons of their own design specks. Some can turn into a gun while others are more traditional like bows and crossbows, regardless they went with those kinds of things." Jaune said

"...What kind of weapon do you want to make?" Emerald asked

Jaune stopped and looked at her, he then looked around. He then leaned in real close to her causing her to blush slightly, wait why was she blushing? She had no idea why she was so flustered about it.

She then went back to reality since Jaune was about to tell her something important.

"To tell ya the truth... I'm wanting to remake the Crocea Mors model." He said

Emerald looked at him confused, he wanted to remake a model of another weapon? Was that taboo in his family?

"I know it's strange but... my family tries to strive to be something original but I want to follow my Great-grandfather's tradition. I want to have a Sword and a Shield along with my own hammer." Jaune explained

"Your...hammer?" Emerald asked

"Another tradition is that when we are of age to leave the household, which is seventeen if I remember right, any children of the Arc household, related by blood or not, is given a hammer of their very own. It's meant to be a representative of their time as a blacksmith while also a meaning to forge out their own destinies." Jaune explained

"Wow... that's... cool." Emerald said

"Eh, most find it kind of weird but yeah, it is pretty cool. You get to leave the house and make your own life... it sounds... awesome." Jaune said

Emerald looked at him in thought as they continued to walk towards somewhere.

"So... what do you want to be when you leave?" She asked

Jaune looked at her and then looked at the sky, a determined gaze in his eyes as the clouds passed by over his head.

"I want to be a Hunter and be a part of The Grand Alliance." He said

Emerald remembered that The Grand Alliance is essentially a giant guild for the best of the best, formed by all of the governments of Remnant as a way of bringing people together.

Many powerful warriors have gone there and made their name, like Artemis Nikos who was one of the greatest Huntresses of all time. Or the legendary Raven Branwen, also known as the Black Bandit.

"...Do you think I could be one?" Emerald asked

Jaune looked at her for a few moments... then he nodded with a smile.

"You can be a Hunter. I wonder what class you'll be though." He said

"Class?" Emerald asked

"Ah right. Well you see, people are put into things known as 'Classes' which is based around their skill. Technology has made it a lot easier to tell what class you are. I've known that I'm a Blacksmith but other then that... not much else, most children get an RC-Reader at the age of thirteen." Jaune explained

"Oh... what kinds of classes are there?" Emerald asked

"Well... practically anything can be a Class. Baker, Blacksmith, Bard, Mechanist, Mage, Librarian, and much more. Your options are limited to what you can learn, so if you were good at... swinging a sword then you'd have a tendency to go down that path. That doesn't mean you can't learn other things but it's important to keep that in mind." Jaune explained

"Huh... that's really neat." Emerald said

Jaune chuckled and nodded, the two then continued their way to get some lunch.

Though Emerald wondered why her heart pounded so much around him.

What was going on with her?

* * *

**One month later**

Emerald was wandering around the Arc estate, they had a fair amount of land since they are also considered nobles. It was more for the fact that they were strong warriors then political power but regardless, they were considered nobles meaning they had some semblance of respect from other people.

She was wearing some new clothing, she now wore an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop top, with an emblem in the shape of a cut gem that was bright green. She also had a pair of white shorts and leather sandals.

She was currently looking for Jaune since he's pretty much the only person she ever hangs out with, she likes Jaune and... well doesn't know how to feel about him still. Plus she wanted to know what to get him for his birthday since it was coming up in three months.

She wants to be... nice to him, she stopped walking and heard some grunting as she walked through a training area. She looked over and saw Jaune swinging a wooden sword... without his shirt, his physique was impressive for twelve-year-old turning thirteen.

He swung one last time before stopping, he whipped his head of sweat and noticed Emerald. He smiled and waved slightly, she blushed and merely waved back. She then walked over as he sat down on a bench.

"So... Jaune... what would you want for your birthday?" Emerald asked

"Em... you don't have to buy me anything." Jaune said simply

"I-I uh... just want to get you something... you... helped me and for that... I have to pay you back." Emerald said meekly

"...Well, I've been saving up some money for some metal that I've been wanting to get for my weapon. We can't exactly afford it since it's... very expensive, it's a Type-0 Alloy. I figured it would make for a good shield." Jaune said

"What's it called?" Emerald asked

"I believe it's called Atherite. A metal that's a combination of bits of Aether with Adamantium." Jaune said

Emerald knew a little about Atherite, she's heard that even one dagger is strong enough to pierce through pure Iridium. Pure Iridium is no small feat to break or even crack and nigh-impossible to obtain considering where it's located. Plus purity matters and it's usually found in giant clusters with only a few pieces being pure, other pieces are fine but nowhere near as strong as the pure stuff.

Atherite is hard to make and is sold at a high price that most people cannot afford, even the greatest of nobles could only afford ten bars much less the Schnee company which could only get twelve bars.

She was amazed that she wanted something that strong for something as simple as a shield.

"...I see... how much do you have stored?" Emerald asked

"Well, one bar is usually one thousand Lien and I'm wanting to buy seven meaning that I'd need to get seven thousand Lien. I, currently, have four thousand Lien." Jaune explained

"...O-oh." Emerald said

She then had an idea, she knows that this area has a lot mines... maybe she can find a cluster of Aether and Adamantium and get someone to make it or at the very least find an expensive metal or some gems and sell them.

She nodded to herself, she knew what she had to do.

She was gonna go mine for Jaune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a strong start.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Holy Magic Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Emerald learns that sometimes simple stuff works while Jaune learns that Magic is amazing, the Arc family learns... Jaune is way stronger then they initially first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... this is a series I'm gonna be doing for a bit.
> 
> At least this oughta be interesting.

Emerald woke up in the middle of the night, she was in a room that Jaune's family gave her. She was happy that they gave her this, she sighed as she got up and got dressed in her normal clothes along with a dark green cloak she was gifted by a local tailor.

She grabbed a knife that she made herself off the table, not the best knife but it works. She then grabbed a pickaxe along with a bag of supplies, she sneaked out of the house and towards the mountains, that's where her mark was.

"Alright, get in there, look as hard as you can, get the stuff you need, get out before morning. Shouldn't be too hard." She said to herself

She moved through the forest as fast as she could, dashing and weaving in between trees as the pale moonlight shined down upon her. She knew where the mountain was and how to get up it.

After all, Hephaestus did show her around up there once. She knew what caves to avoid and what caves to go into, she was going into the caves she was supposed to avoid because her mark might be in there. It may be dangerous but it'll most likely hold her McGuffin.

That much was obvious to her, she arrived at the mountain and climbed up the rocky path. She brushed herself off upon reaching the top of the rocket path, seeing the various caves that were dug and abandoned in the large quarry.

"Alright, gotta find that treasure, get the money, buy Jaune that material, and..." Emerald said to herself

She blushed bright red upon thinking about thoughts of getting kisses from him, she shook it off and steeled herself. She went inside the cavern soon after, she had a feeling that she had a long journey ahead of her. She used a Night Vision spell she knew and saw through the darkness.

[ **Forgotten Mines: Entrance** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e85gzBiY7Vc)

She walked carefully through the cave before coming across a minecart, she decided to rummage around in it. She did find an old shortsword along with a few old bars of iron, she took it along with the bars of metal considering that it could help out with the shop's costs if she did. It was starting to get expensive for bars of metal ever since the Schnee got a hold on Ferrum industries.

She fought off fighting a few Stray Bats off with ease. Turns out that while there are monsters here, they aren't as strong as she thought. Though she has gotten some training from Jaune, she has some of her own training from surviving alone.

She continued onward, fighting a few Cave Rats along with the Stray Bats. It wasn't that hard to fight, she jumped across small pits that would have lead to her death most likely. All while steeling herself.

She continued on, making sure to use the new reach of the sword she got earlier. It made fighting off the bats and rats a lot easier, all things considered, she even found that a few of them could be skinned for materials. A few people did buy monster parts, after all, so a few rat skins and bat wings later she had quite a few items in her pack for selling.

She continued going through the cave, finding a few gemstones and striking them off with a swing of the pickaxe. She could get a small profit off of these, even more so into crafting them as items. But she needed something much larger at least, it would help her get some Lien faster. She needs to impress Jaune and earn his truest affections, she wants that kiss dammit!

She shook her head of those thoughts and focused on the objective in front of her, she continued on with force in her steps. She killed more enemies and found more items such as ore, it was some gold and silver which could be sold at a good price or made into weapons and armor for even greater prices. Working with blacksmiths did give her that knowledge.

She jumped over a few pits and even had to climb across a few ropes, she was happy that she had padding on her gloves. After climbing across, she saw a small chest. She felt compelled to open it. She did and found a few documents, some Lien, and a few gemstones. Turns out one of the workers liked them and was gonna give them to their wife, they're probably dead since they were left here.

She continued through the cave, he saw a few old torches and grabbed one then managing to light it using a lighter she had on her person. She held it up, causing the darkness around her to lessen. She continued on silently seeing as there was no one to talk to.

After a while, she found a ladder. She knew that would lead to somewhere meaning that she had found another floor of the cave, she climbed down into the dark depths with valor in her soul. She needed to stay brave, this place may not be too bad but one wrong step and she could die down here. She doesn't want that to happen, she wants to be with Jaune.

She shook her head of those thoughts and focused on climbing down the ladder, she arrived at the bottom and continued onward. There were a few new enemies which were Earth Moles and Rust Shades. Earth Moles were moles made of living rock while Rust Shades are spirits of old made from metal and other various things.

She managed to take care of them since they were mostly physical entities. Regardless, she made sure to be careful. If she encountered any spiritual beings down here, she'd be at a disadvantage considering Spiritual creatures required Magic to defeat them.

Physical Entities could be destroyed using more physical attacks, that's why usually Hunters have at least one person know some form of Magic in order to handle encounters such as those. If they didn't, they may as well have signed their death warrants on the field. Grimm are tougher then Spirits, that's for sure. Hence why they were such a big problem.

She learned this from a few books she pickpocketed, a few hobos she stuck around with for a little while, and Jaune himself to an extent. She was glad to have known this considering she had fired off a few bolts of magic-using old scrolls that people abandoned or were on some corpses she found while traveling since she needed to survive.

She didn't have any Magic to call her own yet, she wasn't exactly the scholarly type all things considered with her life on the road. She did know a few Support Spells but nothing that would actually help her in a fight. She sighed to herself as she stabbed through an Earth Mole. She took a gemstone it had in its body soon after.

She continued onward, jumping over pits, climbing across ropes, slaying, and fighting enemies all on her own. It's been tough but she's been getting deeper and deeper into this ancient abandoned Mine.

She found more and more items as time went by, which could help her make a pretty good profit but she wasn't done exploring this place. She needs more, all for Jaune.

She sooner or later found herself at the bottom of the mine. She sighed as she was met with a giant wall.

"This is it... the bottom... and there's nothing." She said disappointed

She clenched her hands and threw her pickaxe at it, she sighed deeply and began to leave... before hearing a large crack. She turned around and saw the cracks grow on the wall. Soon it fell apart, revealing a large stash of dark purple ore with a nearby vein of greenish-grey ore.

She found it... she found her mark, she smiled widely as she picked up her pickaxe and prepared to take the metal.

Something large then landed in front of her, it roared loudly which shook the cave slightly. She stepped back in shock... it was a giant Brass Minotaur.

She heard about these things... they had infested quite a few mines over the years, they killed many miners and foolish Hunters over the years.

And now... one was going to kill her.

"EMERALD!" She heard

She turned around and saw Jaune run up near her, holding a silver blade in his hand along with a metallic shield. He looked at her with determination in his eyes. He wore a grey chest plate over a t-shirt with a pair of jeans and hiking boots

"I don't know why you came down here but we need to fight this thing." He said

"B-but... it's a Brass Minotaur!" Emerald said

"Regardless, we must fight it. This thing won't let us leave here alive." Jaune said

Emerald looked at him in silent shock for a few moments... before nodding, she took out her sword again while the Arc prepared himself for a fight. The two of them knew... either they were going to die here or kill it and live.

[ **Beast Of The Mines: Brass Minotaur** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXyEK7KQgmM)

Jaune ran around it and struck its back while Emerald striked its front, it tried to charge them but luckily the two of them were nimble enough to jump out of the way. Jaune did know a few Combat Spells but they weren't that powerful, he'd have to try though

Jaune made a small bit of fire in his hands, charging as much Magical Energy as he could into it. After a few short seconds, he managed to fit as much power as he could. He wasn't good with Magical Combat but it's the best he can do.

"FIREBOLT!" He yelled, aiming it at the beast

He fired out the bolt of fire which hurt it only slightly, Jaune growled slightly. Emerald then remembered something important, since it was made of Brass... it was made of metal and usually metallic creatures are weak to Electrical Magic.

She looked over at Jaune, having a plan formulated in her mind

"Jaune, do you know any electrical spells?" Emerald asked

"I do know Bolt Rain, it's not powerful though. I'm more skilled at Healing Magic." Jaune said

"You'll have to try! I don't know any spells that can help here!" Emerald said, dodging an attack

Jaune nodded, he focused electrical energy into his hands. He raised it up, a bright yellow circle appeared over the Brass Minotaur. He drew and focused his energy into it, drawing upon latent power from the surrounding area.

It was his best bet for doing as much damage as he can to it.

"BOLT RAIN!" He yelled

A few small bolts of electricity rained down upon the monster, it did some damage to it but it also made it angrier. It threw a punch towards Jaune whom was not able to dodge in time, he was hit into a wall.

Emerald saw this and her eyes widened, she ran over to Jaune. She was so concerned about him, he groaned slightly as his Aura glowed slightly indicating he had taken some damage.

Luckily, it already healed by the time the green-haired girl got over there. He had a large amount of Aura to work with after all.

"I'm fine. Let's just focus on the battle." He said

He unembedded himself from the wall and picked up his blade, he ran forward and struck it causing a cut through the armor. A thing that's special about Arc-Made blades is that when made well enough, it can cut through beasts such as this.

He dodged as the Brass Minotaur swung its fist down, he jumped onto its fist and nimbly ran up its arm while holding the blade up.

"DIE MONSTER, YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD!" He yelled

He jumps onto its face and stabbed his blade through its eyes. He fell off as the beast clutched his bleeding eye, oil spilled out of its face. Emerald suddenly appeared onto it and grabbed the blade.

She started pulling on it, causing it to go through its metallic face causing more oil to bleed out. She gritted her teeth as she kept ripping through its face, she finally got the blade out with a large gash of ripped brass coming with it.

She jumped off as the beast clutched its face, it bled more and more before finally falling over. All of its lifeforce spent, Emerald panted as did Jaune. They looked at the corpse for a few moments... before looking at each other.

"...I'm sorry I got you involved." She said ashamed

"It would have been better had you gotten me involved. You're lucky I saw you sneaking out, I don't know what would have happened had I not been here." Jaune said

He sighed and then looked at Emerald impressed.

"You're pretty good at fighting. You managed to hold your own against all those monsters." He said happily

"Y-yeah, I knew how to fight before meeting you." Emerald said blushing slightly

"Yep... so why were you even here?" Jaune asked with a raised brow

Emerald rubbed her arm slightly, looking away from him. Her blush grew slightly as she kept her focus away from him.

"I... wanted to give you enough money for the Atherite or find some Aether and Adamantium to make Atherite at most." She explained

"...Wow... that's really... nice of you Em... you didn't need to-"

"I HAD TO!" Emerald yelled

Jaune blinked at this, she sighed loudly before looking at him with the most sincere look he's ever seen her give him.

"Jaune... you're a good person. You helped me off the streets, gave me a place to live, food to eat, a bed to rest in, and people to love... I had to repay you in some way. So... doing this was the best thing I could do without stealing." Emerald said

"...I see... you never needed to repay me... all you needed to do was be happy, because... I like making other people happy." Jaune said with a warm smile

Emerald's blush grew at that smile, she scoffed and looked away.

"You still deserve it." She muttered

"Right... well we should get out of here... wait... that's the largest deposit of ore." Jaune noted

Emerald looked over at the deposit of ore she found, the Arc's eyes widened as he identified the two metals. He looked over at the green-haired girl.

"Em... this is the largest deposit of purified Iridium I've ever seen alongside the Adamantium... th-this would get me enough for the bars and more!" He said amazed

He then hugged her tightly, she smiled and hugged him back. She then felt something off, a black fog had spread throughout the area. The two looked over at the corpse, seeing dark energy come off of it.

Jaune felt... sick from the energy, Emerald only felt slightly sick. She covered her mouth and coughed while the Arc collapsed, her body burned slightly while his was like an inferno.

"W-what is this?" Emerald asked while coughing

"G-Grimm Energy. I-it's toxic to Magic-Users and people with an active Aura. The higher the concentration, the deadlier it is." Jaune sputtered

A dark spirit the rose, the black fog grew to a standstill. It chuckled darkly.

" **Well, well... some little children defeated my host... interesting, veeerrrryyyy interesting. My Dark Mistress would be opposed to keeping you alive... so just take in my love and... die for me.** " The spirit said

The dark fog grew stronger, Jaune felt like he was being boiled alive along with Emerald. He began to lose vision as Emerald collapsed... in a matter of minutes... they were going to die here.

He doesn't want to die, he hasn't become a Hunter. He hasn't fulfilled his promise of being a protector. He hasn't found love. And he hasn't proved himself worthy of his family name. He's afraid, so afraid of dying.

He's more afraid of Emerald dying, she doesn't deserve this! She was just doing something nice for him!

He wants... no needs a chance to save both of them. It isn't right for them to die like this!

" _I see... are you willing to prove yourself worthy as a warrior?_ " A voice rang out

' _Y-yes._ ' Jaune thought

" _Are you willing to kill darkness at any means necessary?_ " The voice asked

' _I-if it means protecting everyone... I will_.' Jaune thought

" _...Very well, activate your Light young Arc... and bring about a new era of peace for all... be the Hero this world needs. Call upon my Ancient Magic... HEED ITS POWER!_ " The voice said

Jaune growled slightly as he slowly got up, white energy coming off his body. The Dark Spirit looked at him shocked as he slowly got up.

" **I-impossible! My Void Fog should have stopped you completely!** " It said shocked

"I... will not fall here." Jaune hoarsely said

Holy Energy cascaded across his body, his eyes glowed in the dark. He raised his right hand, a glyph was then burned onto it. It was a four-pointed star with a symbol of the sun behind it, it glowed a bright white on his hand.

He put his hand forward, a magical white ball of light appeared in it.

"HOLY LIGHTS!" He boomed

Holy balls of light appeared around the room, clearing away the fog. Emerald felt better, she looked up and saw Jaune standing there. She was... amazed as she saw energy cascading off of him.

He then bent down and grabbed the sword that was brought with him, he filled the blade with Holy Energy thus causing it to glow brightly. He readied a swing, the Dark Spirit looked on terrified.

"HOLY SWORD TECHNIQUE: LUMEN SURGE!" He yelled

He swung his blade and a large beam of light came out of it, it hit the spirit causing a collision of both Light and Dark energy. The Spirit began to be overwhelmed.

" **N-NO, MY MISTRESS... I-I HAVE FAILED HER! hOlY eNeRgY... OvErWhElMiNg... mE.** " It said

It screeched as its presence was destroyed, leaving nothing but sparkling lights behind. Jaune panted heavily, the glow of the mark disappeared leaving nothing behind but a tattoo of the symbol.

His body was weak, he kneeled slightly which caused Emerald to get up and assist him. He breathed out slightly and looked at the green-haired girl with a smile.

"T-thanks." He said weakly

"You're welcome... but... what was that?" Emerald asked

"I-I don't know." Jaune said

Emerald sighed, she looked at the large ore deposit.

"We should come back for this later... know any spells for escaping?" She asked

"N-no... even if I did... I'm spent." He said

"...Well, I have enough Magic for one. I learned it to... get out of situations." Emerald said

"A-alright." Jaune said

He then passed out, Emerald sighed yet again. She raised her hand up, small bits of energy went through it.

"Warp." She said simply

The two disappeared in a bright yellow flash, leaving the area behind soon after.

* * *

**One day later**

Emerald sighed as she and Jaune stood at the counter, she had an annoyed pout on her face while the Arc had a bored look on his face. She then looked over at him greatly annoyed at their circumstance.

"I can't believe we have to tend to the front for several months!" She said

"I think that's what happens when you go off to a dangerous mine without anyone knowing, almost dying to a Grimm Spirit, and then coming back home passed out and with bruises all over." Jaune deadpanned

"Yeah... at least you learned some new magic." Emerald said

"Right but...we don't know what it is." Jaune said simply

He looked at the mark on the back of his hand with a small scowl, he didn't know what it was or how it worked. All he knew was... it gave him some kind of Magic, his parents know something but... don't want to tell him.

As if... there was some kind of secret behind it.

"Well...we'll figure it out sooner or later... right?" Emerald said with a small smile

Jaune looked at her and... smiled slightly at this.

"I guess your right. We should focus on getting these new Iridium weapons sold." He said

"Heh. Yeah." Emerald said

Someone came in and they soon managed to sell more weapons, but it would be a long while before their punishment was up. They did almost die after all... but there were so many questions to ask and so many answers to gain.

What was this mark? Who was that voice? What was that spirit doing there? What was that Magic that he gained in that cave?

How did he gain that Magic? What do his parents know about it? Why does he feel STRONGER with that mark? All that and more ran through the young Blacksmith's mind as the questions repeated over and over.

One thing he knew for sure... his life is gonna get a hell of a lot stranger. Especially... because he gets the feeling his life will change quite a lot. For better or worse... he'll probably never know the answer.

What he does know is this... what does this change?

That too... he has no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the end of this chapter
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Holy Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune learns about the history of the Magic he knows and understands where he sits upon his family's power.
> 
> Emerald, meanwhile, keeps wondering about her feelings relating to Jaune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today there will be some fluff and exposition.
> 
> All I need to say there.
> 
> And sorry for leaving this concept alone, I didn't feel a hundred percent motivated when I started making this chapter plus I was a bit short on ideas anyway.

Jaune Sors Arc was many things, he had a lot of aspects to him honestly. He was a kid that knew what he was doing, he was an honorable warrior, a good blacksmith, a genius at Magic sometimes, and generally an overall cool and confident person when it came down to it.

Right now, however, he was nervous. REALLY REALLY nervous right now. He had a damn good reason why he was so nervous right now, in fact, some might even think he was about to die.

Why? His parents just called him to the Arc Temple which was a sort of a reminder of the Arc Family and its history. He's never been inside the Arc Temple, it's a place for certain events.

For instance, marriages are sometimes held there between the Female Arc Members and their lovers or special meetings that involve war among various other things. If an Arc got old enough, they were able to go there and pray to the Gods and Goddesses above amongst their family line.

So to say that the temple is a VERY special place is an understatement, this also meant some serious events were held here. For instance... if someone were to be kicked OUT of the family and disowned due to gravely serious matters.

The last Arc Member to be kicked out of the family was Vlad Sanguis Arc, an infamous Arc who almost led the family to ruin but was later kicked out due to a series of crimes and actions that would have ruined their name permanently.

Luckily, Adrian Cordis Arc had stepped in and managed to save the family from ruin. He was considered one of the best Arcs, right up there with Jean De'Arc whom was a warrior in the Great War that forged Crocea Mors.

He looked up to the man's legend, the man who slew a thousand Grimm on his own. All with a sword and shield, his Magic had even run out midway through the fight. In the end, he was bloody but victorious.

So... he was afraid he was going to be expelled from the Family because of something he did, could it be his plan to remake the original Crocea Mors model? He wasn't sure!

[He walked into the temple](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XItoJ9WPDE), there were multiple pews all around with a giant stain-glass window of a golden sword on it with a myriad of color behind it. Nearby were banners of the Old Armies, the Grand Alliance, and the Arc Family.

Standing nearby a stone sword statue with a bright amber gem in it were his parents, they had somewhat serious expressions on their faces. He walked forward and kneeled before them.

There was silence between them... Jaune's father reached out a hand and... patted the boy's head with a small smile. He blinked and looked at his father confused.

"Son, you aren't in trouble. I wanted to summon you here today to tell you something important... something that relates to our family and the history of Magic itself. Something that you should know as you grow older." He said

"U-um... alright... father." Jaune said

"You see son... you are aware of the different kinds of Magic right?" Jaune's mother asked

Jaune nodded, he recalled that there were twelve types of Magic within the world. Each of them has their own variety of powers, skills, abilities, and various other attributes. Nearly any person can learn them.

Elemental, Summoning, Alchemical, Enchantment, Mechanical, Bound, Recreation, Healing, Spiritual, Moon, Inherited, and Arcane.

Each of these Magic types have been around ever since Remnant was first created, they are considered as ancient as time itself if any historian were to tell you about it.

Elemental Magic involved the powers of the Elements themselves, such as fire for instance. These elements make up the world and can be manipulated by anyone who knows how to use it, sometimes even involving their Semblance.

Summoning gave one the power to summon creatures or bound familiars to oneself, allowing them an assistant to help them in fights or help them in daily life. Most people are able to learn this and bound at least one Familiar to themselves.

Alchemical is the power to take items created by the world and make other things with them, allowing potions that can restore wounds or be able to turn one invisible. Usually an unpredictable Magic and commonly used by most Merchants.

Enchantment has the power to give an item an attribute drawing from other Magics or simple powers such as sensing an evil presence or being able to disguise a heartbeat. This type of Magic is used by Merchants and some Blacksmiths.

Mechanical is more involved with the power to give life to machinery themselves then create them, in fact, it's the reason why plenty of Altesian Robots have personality and are able to talk like normal people. But none have managed to create true life in one yet.

Bound Magic is Magic bound to certain objects that the user can never lose or Magic that is bound by their soul and allowing it to unleash it. Whether it is to the detriment of the user or not is determined by what effects it has.

Recreation has the power to, as the title suggests, recreate things and concepts. Many historical items may have been lost had it not been for this magic, it even allows the power to recreate limbs to an extent.

Healing is somewhat involved with recreation but on the aspect of mending wounds and healing pain. Whether it be by destroying poison in one's system or healing a few cuts caused by a fight.

Spiritual is the power of the soul itself, unlike Bound Magic, it involves the aspect of one's inner self-manifested into being. Very few can use this power and those that can use it can do great things.

Moon Magic involves the power of the moon, whether it be waxing or waning it will give power to those that need it... but only when the moon decides when is the right time to use it.

Inherited is a Magic that passed down through bloodline involving various aspects of other Magics but giving it enough power to give it its own identity. Schnee's are commonly known for this type of Magic and have the power to do many things involving not only the Elements but the power of the spirit itself.

Arcane Magic is Magic that has been lost to time, it is Magic forgotten either for the wrong reasons or for the right reasons. This can involve the Dark Art of Necromancy or the mysterious power of Arts itself.

Many of studied Arcane Magic but have never found too much considering most history on many kinds of Magic has been forgotten, only that it is known through a few key terms and descriptions.

"Well... that light you mentioned... that light has been a part of our family legacy... most of our family have lost the ability to use it, especially since the times of Vlad Arc... but you... you're able to use Holy Magic... a Magic that is not only inherited... but also lost to time itself." Jaune's mother explained

"Son... this magic you have... we know you can do great things with it... may it help you forge your path ahead." Jaune's father said

"U-Understood!" Jaune said with a nod

He was about to leave with his father put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at the man and head of the family a bit nervous. It seems that he isn't entirely off of the hook just yet.

His father was still smiling at him and then gave a small thumbs up.

"I know you want to use that old model made by your great grandfather and remake it... besides originality... innovation is also in our blood... so don't worry about breaking any rules by using it." He said

Jaune smiled and nodded, he then ran off which made his parents chuckle slightly at their son's antics. The two looked at each other with somewhat serious expression soon afterward.

"...Freyja... you and I are both aware of what he can do right?" Hephaestus asked

"I'm aware honey... but that doesn't mean we can't stop him from his dreams." Frejya explained

"Heh yeah... besides that... we know that he's gotten a lot of his charm from you huh?" Hephaestus asked

"Definitely... Emerald is clearly in love with the boy. Him helping her out of her situation made that fact obvious at the very least, wouldn't blame her one bit. It's like a love story, a nice sweet boy like Jaune meets a girl that needs help like Emerald and lets her live with him out of the kindness of his heart." Freyja explained

"...As long as it isn't like Ninja's Of Love, never knew why Bastet ever liked those books... Gods Forbid her sister." Hephaestus grumbled slightly

Frejya merely laughed at that which he joined in, the two always did like looking at past memories... they do sometimes wonder what happened to some of their old friends and what they are up to nowadays.

Like for instance, Girha was a man that was determined to make Faunas Rights a reality. He's recently retired as head of his organization, which makes some wonder what he's doing with all that free time.

Regardless, Jaune's got a long path ahead of him. And he's got limitless possibilities too for what he can do with his life.

* * *

Jaune hummed to himself slightly as he looked over the Crocea Mors old design and the new design he was working with, he wanted to do something small for both items. Nothing big and obvious thus making him more of a target then anything but something subtle enough for him to be able to get a good upper hand on the opponent allowing him to catch them off guard.

First off, the sword is the easiest thing he can imagine. He's gonna make it a simple combination of a pistol and a sword, he's already got some of the base designs for its shifting capability which works quite well... but the sword is gonna be special for a reason. For instance, the pistol is going to rely on a simple unlimited source of energy for firing.

Regular bullets work well and all but sometimes he needs a bit less time reloading and a bit more time attacking. Luckily, he's managed to figure something out.

He's managed to construct an unlimited power source (which is quite small) for it by combining an Anodyne Dust Crystal with a Lightning Dust Crystal.

Anodyne Dust is basically a form of white Dust that is EXTREMELY common and even growable. The Schnee Dust Corp sells it by the billions every day basically, not hard to gain either seeing as nearly every single Dust Shop on Remnant has it.

What it does is basically act as a simple power source for things, not much to it really. Lightning Dust, while more effective, is a lot more expensive sometimes and so Anodyne Dust is a suitable replacement for it.

They last a long time (not as long as Lightning Dust) and are quite versatile. People normally use it to power-up energy weapons without much problem.

What he just did, however, was basically combine trace amounts of Lightning Dust into the Anodyne Dust to create an unlimited power source.

Is it a good idea? No, not exactly, he's been trying this for quite a while actually and this is the most recent he's been able to do it.

Is it easy? When he completed it, he managed to figure out that the ratio of Anodyne Dust to Lightning Dust is basically one Crystal to three vials, and considering the price of Lightning Dust... yeah it wasn't exactly a cheap process.

Could he do this with a bigger crystal? That would take a lot of time and research that he can't exactly do and it would be even more expensive to figure out then most high-grade metals could be bought.

Not as expensive as Atherite but the point still stands regardless.

In the end, he's happy with the Dust size he's achieved. With the glowing crystal in hand, he put it away soon afterward. The crystal itself was strong enough to power a small airship but it had its limits. If overloaded, it could explode after all.

With that achieved, now he needs to figure out the shield. Now that was the hard part for him, the shield... is an interesting thing he could work with.

He could do a lot of things with it, near-endless concepts that he could apply.

For instance, being able to put it on his sword to make it a two-hander (an idea he might come back to later) or being able to fit multiple types of weaponry into it. He could even try and apply a smaller unlimited power source to it (which he has done) and make it a machine gun.

But he can't go for things like that... he needs something simple and easy to do that doesn't involve putting a giant gun in it or putting a bunch of guns into it. He needs one gun and then a simple function that it can do.

He tapped the pencil slightly as thoughts wracked his head about what to do, his mind was going in circles as idea after idea went through his head.

His bedroom door opened and reveal Emerald in some plain green pajama's walking in, he remembered that it's almost nine o'clock already.

"Jaune... you've been looking at that blueprint for a while... what's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing, nothing... just... having trouble with an idea." Jaune said with a sigh

"Relating to your new Crocea Mors model right? What's the idea?" Emerald asked

"...Well... I'm wanting to add a gun and a simple additional function to the shield... but I'm not sure what do to honestly." Jaune explained

"...Have you tried making it have an extension function? Like, turn it from a buckler shield to say... a heater shield? And that into a Tower Shield?" Emerald suggest

"...So what your suggesting is... make it have a function that can extend the shield from various sizes? Allowing me to have more defensive versatility in combat in case I need to go from a small shield to a giant shield within a few seconds?" Jauneasked

"D-does it sound dumb?" Emerald asked a bit nervous

"...Emerald, you're a genius." Jaune said happily

He hugged her tightly which made her blush greatly, even after all this time spent with him, she's still blushing at being hugged. In response, she merely hugged him back with a smile. He always did give the best hugs in her opinion.

Soon, the hug broke off (which left her a bit disappointed that it had to end) and Jaune began writing on the paper at fast and elegant speeds. After a few moments, he finished up the design for the shield.

It had the capability of turning into a rifle while being able to turn various sizes of shields for combat, it was perfect. He grinned widely as he looked at his best friend, in his opinion, with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you for helping Emerald." He said

"Eh? I just... suggested the idea." Emerald said

"Well it helped... so thanks." Jaune said with a grateful

"...A-anything for you Jaune." Emerald said blushing profusely

She turned away and began heading to her own bed, she slept in the same room as Jaune and even was in the same bed... of course, she got her own and slept in there in order to not make things weird with her crush.

But before she could, she felt a hand on her shoulder with him bringing her into another hug.

"For helping me, you could... sleep in the same bed as me if you like... y-you liked doing that before and well... I figured... w-why not have you do that again?" Jaune said a bit nervous

"...O-oh." Emerald squeaked out

"If it's weird then-"

"I'm not complaining, now let's head to bed, good night!" Emerald said quickly

She then headed towards Jaune's bed and crawled under the blanket, he blinked before heading to bed himself. Soon afterward, the two would be hugging each other during the night.

Emerald had woken up that morning and saw his sleeping face, she smiled slightly as she brushed some hair out of his face as he gently and silently snored in his sleep.

...She really was in love with him huh? Out of every person, she's met thus far, she's never felt a kindness nor a sort of love radiate from anyone such as Jaune.

She was pretty sure, from her small memories of her parents, that they didn't give her that amount of love either.

...Maybe one day she can marry him... along with any others that fall in love with him also.

Honestly, if anyone else didn't then she'd be surprised... she isn't complaining if anyone else were to join their relationship.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"...So... she has failed her duty in making sure no one can grab that chunk of metal correct?"

" **That is correct my Mistress... her Brass Minotaur fell... and she soon fell too due to an influx of energy.** "

"Interesting... what is this energy then?"

" **...Mistress... you are going to hate to hear this... but it was... Holy Energy.** "

"...I thought it was lost to the times, I personally made sure of that... and you mean to tell me that a child has the power to use it?"

" **...Yes my Mistress.** "

"...We can't attack them then, it would be risky if we did... but we still must go along with the plan, get the Fall Maiden, and convert her power over to ours... then we'll be able to start enacting plans with the White Fang. Are we clear?"

" **Understood my Mistress, shall I inform the candidate for the Dark Maiden Of Fall of this development then?** "

"That would be wise... and tell Tyrian that he cannot go after them... if he does, then he will fall in battle."

" **Understood Mistress, I will tell him right away then.** "

"Very well then... dismissed."

"...Holy Energy... if _he_ were to find that user... then he would be able to have a chance at finally beating me... Holy Energy can wipe out any sort of Dark Energy, even those made by the Brother Of Darkness... meaning that my life may very well be at stake."

"...Could they be of the Silver Eyes? Or... of that damned Arc clan? I know now there's a chance they can inherit it... but I guess I was wrong to underestimate them then... it seems that the game has begun... who will win? Me? Or _him_?"

"An interesting question to ask... I suppose then I must pull out all the stops if I am to exterminate this threat and be able to rid the threat on my life... and I will be able to use the Relics for my own gain."

"I cannot allow _him_ to use their power... especially when they are able to allow whoever wields them unlimited power."

"...I must get them... I must."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's today's chapter for ya!
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.
> 
> And also... an explanation.
> 
> Look... we all know RWBY was a pretty exciting Anime when it first launched... so since I've decided to construct a different version of it.
> 
> The Relics will... do something a bit more different. The practical reason for that? Look, let's be honest... do we really want the characters to gather them just so they can summon Gods and have Remnant destroyed?
> 
> Or would we rather have the Relics give whoever uses it unlimited power? Because I don't know about you but the latter sounds pretty cool to me.
> 
> Don't expect everything to be the same here nor everything to be different either... but yeah, that's kind of the plan right now.
> 
> Hope you guys like the idea at least.


	4. Stars Aligning P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in Remnant.
> 
> The Stars align as the fates and whims of people change and take form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter focusing on other people?
> 
> Well, that's certainly neat, right?

A young girl with silver eyes and black hair that had red tips wearing a dark red sleeveless hoodie with an attached cape, a white top underneath her hoodie, a black skirt, and black shoes was smiling happily as she walked through a street in a town with three other people.

One was a girl her age with long hair, lavender eyes, and wore a tan tunic with an orange bandanna around her neck with a pair of dark brown shorts held up by a belt with a pair of brown shoes with orange socks.

Another was an adult man with blonde hair and blue eyes with a soul patch and some stubble on his chin, he had a black tattoo of a heart-shaped emblem on his right arm. He wore a pair of brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off.

On his right shoulder, he had a metal spaulder with a leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove which were on his right arm

And finally, an adult woman with black hair that slowly went into red with silver eyes wearing a hooded cloak which is white outside and red underneath. Under that cloak was a high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on the arms, a black and white overbust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath, gray leggings, and knee-high boots with red soles.

The street they were in had various stalls, people walking around, and a celebration going on with various banners all over.

"I can't believe I'm able to attend the Sunset Festival for the first time! This is amazing. There's so much to do here, so much to see, this is gonna be the best day ever!" The young black-haired girl said

"Remember Ruby, you have to say within sight of us." The blonde man scolded slightly

**|Ruby Rose|**

**Semblance: Petal Burst**

**Main Combat Class: Reaper**

**Misc Class(es): Mechanist, Artificer, Gunsmith, Sniper, Ranger**

**Element: Light**

**Race: Human**

"Come on sis, you need to relax a little. It's just a Festival. Celebrating the day the Sunset Crystal was brought to Patch no less. It's honestly not anything that special honestly." The young female blonde said

Ruby turned around and looked at her with puffed cheeks an annoyed expression, she was not pleased with how lackadaisical she was about this whole event. She's been wanting to go to the Festival for a while now.

While she has gone multiple times, she could be a little more excited about what's here currently! Especially considering it's an important part of their culture as people of the Kingdom of Vale.

"YANG! This Festival is one of the only times I get to see so much weaponry from talented crafters! You could stand to be a little bit more excited to see this sort of thing, even if you have been here before. Besides, this festival is pretty important as you've said. You know what the Sunset Crystal does." Ruby said annoyed

**|Yang Xiao Long|**

**Semblance: Burn**

**Main Combat Class: Monk**

**Misc Class(es): Baker, Rook, Martial Artist, Gladiator, Gunman**

**Element: Fire**

**Race: Human**

The man then nodded in agreement with Ruby, she wasn't exactly wrong about this. The festival is important as more then just a celebration of them getting a crystal within their town.

"Ruby's not wrong, the Sunset Crystal was made to keep out some of the stronger forces of Grimm alongside the monsters. It's what keeps our town alive basically, so without it... there really wouldn't be a festival." He explained

"Yeah... that is true, shame that one of the blacksmiths weren't able to attend. Their kid is apparently gonna be forging their own weapon soon and they want to help them with that. Understandable since it's considered a long-standing tradition." The older woman said

"I wonder if they're the same age as Ruby or Yang? Or if they're a boy for that matter?" The blonde man asked idly

"Taiyang." The woman said with a dry look

**|Taiyang Xiao Long|**

**Semblance:**

**Main Combat Class: Martial Artist**

**Misc Class(es): Mechanist, Rook, Elemental Disciple, Scholar**

**Element: Fire**

**Race: Human**

"What? I'm just curious about what they'd be like. Ya never know if our daughters will meet them and all that." Taiyang said with a defensive look

"Don't get all Papa Bear, they're still young and I don't think they'll be boy crazy for a bit." The woman said with a stern expression

"...Fine fine, I won't go Papa Bear mode Summer." Taiyang said with a sigh

**|Summer Rose|**

**Semblance: Petal Shot**

**Main Combat Class: Swordsman**

**Misc Class(es): Baker, Sniper, Bishop, Ranger**

**Element: Light**

**Race: Human**

Summer then giggled slightly which made him chuckle in response, the two always did have an interesting dynamic. She would reel him in when he went 'Dad Mode' and he would reel her in when she got a bit too excited.

A trait, sadly, inherited by their youngest daughter. Among the trait of loving weaponry to an almost unhealthy degree along with their notorious sweet tooth, thought for Ruby it makes sense.

Her Semblance DOES make her body require plenty of energy to use alongside Aura, so her having to eat a lot of sweets makes sense in context.

However, the fact that Summer eats so many despite being so fit... is an amazing fact in and of itself.

"Besides all of that, I know you're wanting to get some more inspiration for your weapon, right Ruby?" She asked

"Oh yeah, you've been talking about how 'you feel your weapon lacks something important' even though you've already made what... five machines in our house you care about like children?" Yang said

"For one thing Yang, you know that I made those machines with love. Two, yes I do feel my weapon lacks something important. Sure I can turn into a scythe and a sniper rifle... but I feel like it's lacking a certain utility. It can be good for medium and long-range... so what would work for short-range?" Ruby questioned

"Bashing them with it?" Yang suggested

"...No... just... no." Ruby deadpanned

She then sighed and tapped her foot in thought while looking down slightly, she's wanting to take her weapons seriously. Crescent Rose is gonna be the weapon she'll be using for a long time, so she needs to make sure it's versatile.

"Ruby isn't exactly wrong, versatility makes in the field. My weapon is a combination sword and sniper rifle with Qrow's being a shotgun scythe that can turn into a sword. And Raven's weapon was an odachi katana with multiple Dust blades." Summer explained

"Are you ever gonna tell me what she's like?" Yang asked

"...One day." Summer said stoically

"...I guess that does make sense, I mean... I don't really need much because well, I'm good at punching things. Plus the shotgun features help." Yang said with a shrug as she changed the subject

"Whatever works for a person helps greatly in battle." Summer said

Ruby hummed slightly as she mulled over some of her mother's words... she has a sniper rifle and a scythe... maybe add in a sword feature? She has been learning swordsmanship from her uncle a little.

Maybe that could work, after a few more moments... she then nods.

"Adding a sword to it might just be the key, it'd take care of close-range and I'm kind of good at using that type of weapon." She said

"I think that's a good choice, now come on... let's go see the crystal in the square. It shines brightly this time of year after all." Taiyang said

Soon afterward, they headed towards the square where people were standing around with stalls lining the sides of the street selling items such as Dust, weapons, toys, food, and other various goods.

In the center of the square, over a patch of green grass was a floating crystal that was colored like the twilight sky that was shining brightly. The four walked over to it and felt at peace.

"The Sunset Crystal... a legendary item brought it by an ancient Hero after he drove out an evil monster that had conquered the town. It was put in the town square for everyone to remember his legendary deed." Summer recounted

"Yep... it's amazing that after all of this time... the Crystal has managed to stand here as something unique to Patch." Taiyang said

"If I remember right, didn't we learn in school that Vale had made an official law stating that any legendary artifacts that were made for a special purpose were to remain where they were?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, this law sooner or later became popular in Remnant. Especially in Atlas, where a lot of artifacts were taken to be studied. Much to the detriment of some colonies. A lot of people had advocated for it because of this issue." Taiyang said

"Ya know... no matter how many times I look at it... it's always beautiful." Yang said

They then went back to staring at the beautiful crystal within their own hometown, something to behold as a part of their precious culture. Nearby on a branch, a raven crowed before flying off.

They flew over the nearby forest and landed in a nearby clearing, turning into a woman that looked a bit similar to Yang but with black hair and red eyes soon afterward.

She wore a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wrapped around her waist and carried her weapon's sheath.

Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and black fingerless gloves.

She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels.

Around her waist was a one-handed odachi inside a Dust-Blade Rotary chambered scabbard, it was black and white with a fairly bulky build.

The woman sighed to herself slightly as she glared at the ground.

"Ozpin... what the hell is your plan?" She asked

**|Raven Branwen|**

**Semblance: Kindred Link**

**Main Combat Class: Samurai**

**Misc Class(es): Spellblade, Assassin, Mercenary, Bladesman**

**Element: Darkness**

**Race: Human**

Raven always wondered why he sent her out to look around Remnant for information on what Salem could be doing, Qrow was the guy that kept an ear out for the Maidens among other things but she was the person he sent out to find out what Salem's plans were?

Sure she had a mercenary company to help FIND that information... but she really just wanted to be with her family. It was sort of her new goal after not wanting to go back to the Bandit Tribe after being sent to learn how to kill Huntsmen.

But, of course, she was called to action by Ozpin. Couldn't even tell her family what was going on just to make it THAT secret, not even Qrow knows about it... and he's practically the immortal's right-hand man.

Sighing to herself once again, she cut open a portal soon afterward. She looked away from it and back towards Patch.

"...I wish I could be with you again Tai." She murmured

She then walked through the portal with it closing behind her soon afterward.

**That Night**

Ruby couldn't sleep... she had a lot of thoughts bubbling in her head and well... she wanted to get them out on paper. Sadly, after what happened the last time she did that, she wasn't allowed to do that anymore. I mean, what were the chances she was gonna stay up five nights in a row to write schematics for a bunch of her inventions? Regardless, they didn't want that to happen again.

She then sighed as she looked at the ceiling, she was gonna have to get something to help her sleep. Luckily, she knew exactly what would work. She got up from bed, went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, got a cup of milk, and heated up in the microwave. After it was done, she drank it all down. Immediately, she felt a lot more relaxed.

After that, she began heading back to her room to get some sleep. That when she noticed something in the sky, she looked out the window and saw two stars shining brightly in the sky.

One red and one yellow.

"Ruby... why are you up?"

She then looked over and saw her sister standing there, without saying anything, she gestured her sister to come over. The blonde walked over and looked out the window, seeing the two stars.

"Wow... those are... kinda pretty." Yang said

"Yeah, they are." Ruby said

"...I heard a legend... that sometimes in the sky, people will see stars shining in certain colors... colors that relate to them. And when those stars shine like that... they have an important destiny ahead." Yang said

"...You think it's true?" Ruby asked

"Eh, never sure honestly. With how Magic is, it could happen. Life usually works in mysterious ways... let's head to bed, it's late anyway." Yang said with a slight yawn

Ruby nodded, feeling tired from not only hearing the legend and staring at the stars but also the glass of warm milk she had drunk earlier. The two then headed to their respective rooms and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

A young girl wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with a white armband alongside a black bandanna with black shorts and dark purple shoes with amber-colored eyes and a pair of cat was looking at her parents with an annoyed expression

One was a large man with a bushy black beard wearing a shorter beard during his days as High Leader. He wore an open dark violet vest with white fur trim that shows his chest. A pair of long, extended fingerless gloves reached his upper arms, and he wore beige pants and brown leather boots.

In addition, he wore a pin a wolf-head engraved on it attached to a few leather straps and shoulder pads.

The other was a slightly short woman with slight bags under her eyes wearing a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold-leaf trim adorning the opening on the front.

She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger with the left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist.

Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

The two of them were looking at their daughter with a concerned expression as they sat in a somewhat luxurious building at a kotatsu with tea sitting on the table. The air around them was tense as the sun began to set in the distance.

"Blake... I know that you want to help out the White Fang but... you're young and you should be living out your life happily." The woman said

**|Blake Belladonna|**

**Semblance: Shadow**

**Main Combat Class: Ninja**

**Misc Class(es): Tailor, Scholar, Illusionist, Thief, Gunslinger**

**Element: Darkness**

**Race: Cat Faunas**

"I have to help out, Faunas are getting treated badly by bad people like the Schnee's and there needs to be someone to help them out." Blake said

"I know, that's why we're trying our best as the White Fang to mitigate this problem. But that doesn't mean you should have to dedicate yourself to helping us right now, there's plenty of other things you can do if you wish to help Faunas that much." The man explained

"But I want to join the White Fang, it's the best way to help out." Blake said

"Honey... I know you think this is the best way... but a child like you shouldn't have to get involved with something like this. This isn't just trying to help out our people... but this is also a political agenda." The woman said

Blake then glared at them slightly, she grabbed her tea and drank the rest of it before getting up and walking off angrily. The Faunas woman sighed and looked at her husband with a soft look as he sipped his tea.

It was clear that this issue was a driving point between them, one wanted the other to be safe and live their live happily with the other wanting to help out an organization that wants to make things better.

"Ghira... she really wants to get involved with this... but I'm afraid she'll get hurt... what are we going to do?" The woman asked

"...Do our best to make sure she doesn't get hurt, I'll make sure to put her with some of the younger recruits and have her not be on the field too often. We'll have to make sure that she can't get hurt Kali." Ghira said with a nod

The two then looked down slightly as they knew that it was still gonna be difficult to change Blake's mind on wanting to help out everywhere she can, it would be nearly impossible for her to be able to make _that_ much change by attending every boycott, every protest, and every single rally. She was an optimist about change, they'll have to give her that much credit.

But... pure optimism isn't going to be able to solve every issue, in the end, it might get her hurt... or worse. They don't want that to happen to her daughter, so they'll have to make sure she can't do anything stupid. If she does... they don't even want to think about what might happen.

"...I really wish things got better after the Fanuas Civil Rights Movement." Kali said

"...I do too... I do too. But we'll have to do our best, the Arc family are good people to rely on in case things get tough." Ghira said

**That night**

Blake had trouble sleeping, she was wanting so much change and wanting to go out there and do as much as she can to be able to get things better for her people. They didn't deserve this treatment from Humans and Elves, it wasn't _right_ to be treated that way by them. They have as much right to live as anyone else, so why be given this treatment by them for looking more different then them?

She sighed and got up from her bed, taking a walk should help her clear her mind a little. She went out into the garden and walked in the moonlight, staring at the various plants her mother and father grew here. They did like gardening as a hobby, kept their minds clear since well... running an organization that was trying to fundamentally change the world for Faunas was hard.

Regardless of that, she was having a nice time walking around in the garden. She then looked up at the sky and saw a dark purple star glowing in the sky amongst the many others, it was quite... beautiful if she was going to say anything about it.

Suddenly, she felt a lot more tired and began heading for bed. She was gonna do a lot tomorrow, and the first thing was join the White Fang. Whether her parents want her to or not.

* * *

Two people were walking down a long and lonely dirt road, their destination... somewhat unknown seeing as they have been walking around Remnant for about a year now. It's not been too easy living on the road, fighting off Grimm and Monsters, going from place to place buying supplies, and staying in hotels when they could. But they've managed to make it through it thus far.

One of the people, a young girl with orange hair wearing a white shirt with a pink heart symbol with a grey jacket over it with a pair of pink shorts and pink shoes. She was smiling happily as she ran down the road slightly with a simple steel hammer on her back

She got her weapon from a store with her friend when they stayed in a town a while back, there was a blonde boy running the counter alongside a green-haired girl if she remembers right.

"Nora, please be careful. This road can be a bit dangerous sometimes." A male voice said

**|Nora Valkyrie|**

**Semblance: High Voltage**

**Main Combat Class: Berserker**

**Misc Class(es): Gladiator, Fighter, Barbarian, Gunslinger**

**Element: Lightning**

**Race: Human**

The girl then turns around and pouts at the voice with an annoyed look, she was clearly not happy about her fun being interrupted right now. She's been so boooorrrrreeeedddd since they got onto this road. Nothing has happened, they haven't even fought a Goblin. And those things are usually pretty fun to beat into a pulp.

Regardless, it's been boring and she wants to entertain herself by looking a _little_ bit ahead.

"Reeennn! I can take care of myself, I'm not that young." She said

The boy she was talking to wore a green changshan with a flower motif with a pair of white pants and brown boots, at his sides were a pair of simple butterfly swords. He had gotten them at the same shop Nora had gotten her hammer.

He had to admit, they were of amazing quality and were quite useful in battle. They didn't need too much maintenance considering the fact they were made out of carbon steel and Mythril which were pretty high-quality metals.

It was amazing they were even able to get them at such a good price, guess they had much more expensive weapons that they could have sold plus they were apparently a famous blacksmithing family and sold plenty of gear outside of their shop.

He couldn't remember the name exactly but he was thankful for their help in getting them their weapons for the road. Before they just used a wooden hammer and a sharpened stick to fight off some enemies.

They were lucky they were also in a low Grimm area or else they would have been killed a long time ago... well... at least they didn't encounter them because of his semblance.

**|Lie Ren|**

**Semblance: Tranquility**

**Main Combat Class: Martial Artist**

**Misc Class(es): Monk, Rogue, Baker, Chef, Gunslinger**

**Element: Air**

**Race: Human**

"I'm aware but we should still be careful, you never know what to encounter here." Ren said

"Okay, that is a fair point buuuutttt, we haven't encountered anything in days!" Nora said

"...You're not wrong, it is strange we haven't seen anything here. Not even a person... we should still be careful regardless." Ren said

"Right, well let's get a move on!" Nora said

"What are a pair of kids like you doing on the road?" A gruff voice asked

The two looked over to see a man wearing an old navy blue shirt and a dirty brown haori with no shirt underneath alongside a dirty red scarf tied around his neck. His hair was black and greying slightly while being tied in a ponytail.

Around his waist was a sheathed katana as he had a pair of wooden sandals on. He looked at the two with steel-colored eyes as he had slight stubble on his face.

"Oh, we're just... travelers." Ren said

"...Right... I'm a wanderer also. So where are you two headed?" The man asked

"...Why ask that?" Ren questioned suspiciously

The man looked at him for a few moments before chuckling slightly and shaking his head slightly amused at the boy which made him tense up slightly while ready to grab his knives and possibly fight.

"Well, at least you know not to take words at their base value. I can respect that. Name's Date Steel kid." He said

"...Lie Ren." Ren said with a stoic nod

"Nora Valkarie!" Nora said cheerfully

Date hummed slightly at this and then gestured for the two to follow him which made Ren a bit suspicious with his friend smiling happily. He didn't exactly trust this man for plenty of good reasons.

"I know a good town up the way, should be able to get you a nice place to stay." He said

"...Why help us?" Ren asked warily

"Eh, figured ya need it. Besides... you've got me curious about something." Date explained

Ren slowly nodded before following the man down the road with Nora following soon after, the three traveled down the road before arriving at a simple looking town that had some people walking around with various storefronts.

Date then looked at them and spread his arms wide with a grin as the two looked at him a bit confused.

"Welcome to Rosetta Village, the quietest town this side of Vale." He said

"...I see... so what were you curious about relating to us?" Ren asked curiously

"...Well... I didn't say everything about me... I am a Huntsman." Date said while he scratched his cheek

Nora and Ren's eyes widened at this, Huntsman was a pretty big deal. They had powerful skills and were considered somewhat legendary in their skills, not everyone could become a Huntsman thus either joining the military or becoming a mercenary.

Some Huntsman were just wandering around Remnant, helping those that they can while some stay in their home kingdoms and help out where they can.

And Date was one of them?

"Yeah, real shocker I know. I was part of Team DYMM (Dim) and we were a damn good team... of course, we broke up and moved on with our lives. They went off and lived their own lives and I'm living mine. I wander around and well... help people." He explained

"W-wow! So you must be super strong!" Nora said

"Heheh, yep. Of course, I'd be a hell of a lot stronger if I had my weapon. Sadly, I left it at my family home since well... I didn't exactly need it much anymore. So I just use this custom-made Katana I ordered from the Arc family." Date explained

He then unsheathed the sword, revealing its blade to be a slight blue and an Entou Tachi-type katana. It had a white guard with a black handle and a silver pommel with the kanji for wandering engraved on it.

Soon afterward, he sheathed once again with a small click.

"It doesn't have a name since well... I don't really have an attachment for it. It's just a weapon I use to help people after all." Date explained

"Cooooollll." Nora said

"Alright, so what does this have to do with us then?" Ren asked

"Observant, you see... I'm wondering... what is your goal in life?" Date asked

"I... I'm not sure." Ren said

Besides revenge, he doesn't exactly know what else to do with his life. Nora then looked down slightly and hummed in thought, tapping her foot slightly. She then simply shrugged.

Date hummed slightly at this before nodding.

"You two should become Huntsman, you've got plenty of time to train. I'd estimate like what... four or five years?" He asked

"We're both eleven. We've been traveling for four years." Ren said

"Ah, I see. Well then... since you've got that time to train... how about I train you?" Date suggested

"Train us to be awesome? WOO!" Nora said

Ren looked at Date a bit suspicious, he didn't exactly think being trained by this random wanderer would be a good idea. He could tell there weren't any lies in his voice and in his eyes but... he didn't exactly trust the man.

After all, they had to be careful of who they met... or else they'd end up like some of those missing kids.

"...Why do this?" Ren asked

"...Honestly kid? I feel like you need an adult. You two have been on the road alone since you were seven, you need some stability in your life. As luck would have it, I've been thinking of settling down in a village for a while. So, training you two for the next couple of years sounds like a good life plan." Date said

"...Alright, we accept." Ren said

"WOOHOO! Gonna get trained by a Ninja!" Nora said

"Eh, I'm more of a Samurai then anything. But yeah, I've got plenty of things to teach you kids." Date said

Ren smiled slightly as the man began walking into the village, the samurai looked over his shoulder at the kids with a grin.

"Come on, we've got work to do." Date said

The two then followed him in the village, not knowing that this man... would be their greatest mentor and father figure they would have ever since what happened to them all that time ago.

**That night**

Ren couldn't sleep, he SHOULD have fallen asleep easily after the training that he and Nora went through today but... he couldn't. He couldn't sleep for some odd reason, he sighed and sat up. He looked over towards where Nora was sleeping and... she wasn't there.

He then noticed she was looking outside the window at something, he was confused... why was she staring outside? She'd usually be sleeping like a rock but for some reason, she was just... staring outside.

With a small sigh, he got up from his bed and softly walked over to her while hearing the soft snoring of Date. He tapped her shoulder making her jump slightly and look at him.

"Nora, what are you doing?" Ren asked

"Oh... just looking at the stars." Nora said

"...Alright... why?" Ren asked

"They're really pretty tonight." Nora said simply

Ren hummed slightly at this, he had no reason not to doubt her. After all, there were times where the stars were really beautiful to look at. This is probably one of those nights, plus he felt really... compelled to look at them.

The two then looked up at the starry night sky and saw two stars overhead, glowing brightly and colorfully amongst the many other stars above them with the broken and partially shattered moon.

One glowing a bright pink with the other glowing a dark green.

"...Those are really pretty." Ren murmured

"Yeah... * _yawn_ * makes me kinda... sleepy." Nora said tiredly

Ren yawned soon afterward, looking at the stars also made him kinda sleep also. The two then headed back to bed and immediately fell asleep as the stars kept shining in the sky above the hotel.

* * *

" _And we have our new champion! Pyrrha Nikos!_ "

A young girl with red hair wearing a bronze-colored chestplate with a pair of brown shorts with dark red boots held a sword and shield in her hands while she had a tall figure, she saw the crowd cheering for her and just sheepishly waved.

She didn't know how to feel about all of this, she won... but by using her Semblance to manipulate other's weapons and armor to be able to gain an advantage over them.

It made it feel as though her victory wasn't... completely earned.

**|Pyrrha Nikos|**

**Semblance: Polarity**

**Main Combat Class: Champion**

**Misc Class(es): Fighter, Gladiator, Knight, Gunman**

**Element: Metal**

**Race: Half-Amazonian Half-Human**

Soon afterward, she was given the prize money and belt from the people running the tournament. She smiled for the camera and let it take her picture, she left soon afterward with some people asking for her autograph.

After a little bit of walking, she managed to make it to a peaceful part of Argus. With a slight sigh, she continued walking through the underpass. Then she heard some footsteps, she turned around behind her to see a man running at her with a knife.

She readied herself for a fight... before a hammer was lobbed at the man sending him to the ground, she blinked slightly before seeing a boy jump over a nearby fence. Landing nearby the red-headed girl.

He stood up revealing his slightly long blonde hair, a white t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans, and tennis shoes. He had bright blue eyes as he cracked his glove-covered knuckles.

"You better leave that girl alone!" He said

Then he noticed the man was knocked out, he blinked in surprise at this realization before chuckling slightly and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as if he made a simple mistake on something.

"I guess I threw that hammer a little too hard." He said

"U-um thank you." She said

"Oh no problem." The boy said

He then walked over and grabbed the hammer off the ground, putting it around the toolbelt he was wearing. He walked over and extended a hand to the girl with a small smile which made her heart beat a little faster for some odd reason.

"I'm Jaune by the way." He said

"...Do... you not know who I am?" Pyrrha asked

"I mean, I just arrived in town a couple of days ago and haven't been really focusing on the news or anything. Been just... relaxing at the beach mostly" Jaune said with a shrug

"...Oh... sorry... um... I'm Pyrrha... Pyrrha Nikos."

She then shook his hand with a smile, he then began walking away soon afterward. The red-headed girl looked at him confused for a moment, she had no idea where he was going.

"U-uh... where are you going?" She asked

"Back to my hotel, my family decided to take a vacation here for a couple of days. I've gotta head back to them quick since we're heading home soon." He said

"R-right... have a nice night?" Pyrrha said

"You too." Jaune said with a smile

He was then gone... Pyrrha held a hand to her heart as she felt it beating fast. She never felt this way around a boy before... maybe there might be a day where they will meet again?

She then continued her way back home, idly wondering about the strange boy she met not a few moments earlier.

**That night**

Pyrrha wasn't able to sleep, her thoughts were mostly focused on that boy she met. She really wanted to get to know him and... maybe be friends with him? She doesn't know or understand these feelings she's having.

For now, she'll have to focus on a possible friendship with him... or just focus on her career as a fighter now that she found out her family signed her up for another tournament.

She can't believe that she was the youngest to win that earlier tournament... nor how easy it was thanks to her semblance.

Regardless, she had trouble sleeping right now.

With a small breath, she got up and walked towards her window. She liked the star gaze sometimes whenever she needed to relax or get her mind off of something, she looked at the shining stars in the sky.

One, in particular, had caught her attention... and it was a bright red. It was not a threatening red but rather... a calming one. She then yawned, feeling a bit tired after staring it.

She soon headed back to bed, having slight dreams of blonde hair and knights in shining armor.

* * *

A young girl with half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side with pink and brown eyes was sitting on a barrel kicking her legs while humming slightly. Nearby was a parasol made lace fabric of multiple colors; these being mostly pink and white in the middle as well as red and brown at the edges.

She wore a white cropped wide, broad-tailed jacket with a pink interior, collar, a single gold button, and large pink cuffs.

She wears brown pants with a dark belt that has a gray buckle and an additional narrow belt under it.

Under the jacket was a brown shirt that barely showed her hips. She also wears a pair of black and white boots alongside black gloves. Her ears were slightly pointed.

"Come on Neo, we've got work to do kid!" A male voice said

**|Neo Politan|**

**Semblance: Overactive Imagination**

**Main Combat Class: Thief**

**Misc Class(es): Assassin, Illusionist, Trickster, Elementalist**

**Element: Energy**

**Race: Half-Elf Half-Human**

The girl jumped off the barrel, grabbing her parasol and propping it against her shoulder with a small smile on her face. She adjusted her jacket slightly before walking forward towards a man.

This man had orange hair and had black eyeliner under his green left eye with his right eye being covered by his hair.

He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. Around his neck was a small gray scarf, he had black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band completing his outfit.

In his hands was a red and black cane.

"[Coming Roman!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HD4WrEpO_JA)" Neo said

**|Roman Torchwick|**

**Semblance: Pyrotechnics**

**Main Combat Class: Thief**

**Misc Class(es): Trickster, Pyromancer, Bard, Brutalist**

**Element: Fire**

**Race: Human**

"Alright kid, we've got a simple job today. Just gotta rob some random rich mooks that have entered the city recently. Now they ain't Arc level rich nor are they Schnee level rich but more under the two." Roman said

"So we can't make any mistakes eh?" Neo asked

"Yep! So be on your best... and for the love the Gods... don't stab anyone this time." Roman said

"No promises." Neo said with a shrug

Roman rolled his eyes slightly soon afterward, he knew that girl was uncontrollable sometimes. However, he didn't mind it too much since it usually works in his favor. He does consider the girl a daughter at this point.

He found her what... five years ago? The girl was almost trafficked by some jackasses in Vacuo, luckily, he managed to kill them in time before they could try and cut out her vocal cords.

After that, the two left and arrived at Vale. Ever since then, they've just been doing their criminal thing since it was basically the only way to live.

The two walked out of the alleyway they were in and into the nighttime life of the city with some people out and about walking around.

Neo and Roman then looked up at the night sky with what little stars they could see in the city... but two stood out, two managed to glow despite the slight smog and clouds in the sky. Two that managed to catch their eye.

One was a mixture of pink, brown, and white.

The other was a bright glowing orange.

"...Stars are pretty tonight, one of them in my color. Nice, that oughta be a good sign right?" Roman said to Neo

The girl merely shrugged and he just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever, let's get going kid." Roman said

The two then went off to rob someone like they usually did.

* * *

Two females with white hair were fighting against each other in a fancy sparing arena, one wore a simple white dress and had a training rapier in hand with the other wearing a military uniform with the same rapier in hand. The two of them had pointed ears.

They looked remarkably similar to each other with the military woman being older then the one in the white dress and more experienced in combat.

The military woman struck the girl in a white dress, sending her to the ground soon afterward with the rapier falling to the ground near her.

She groaned slightly soon afterward.

"Weiss, you need to take your training a bit more seriously."

**|Weiss Schnee|**

**Semblance: Glyphs**

**Main Combat Class: Fencer**

**Misc Class(es): Merchant, Dancer, Singer, Queen, Spellblade**

**Element: Ice**

**Race: High Elf**

She sighed slightly as she saw the military woman extend her hand towards her with a stoic face, she then took it and got back up with the military woman's help. She grabbed the rapier off the ground soon afterward.

The girl looked at her sister with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"I know Winter it's just... not that easy okay? I'm not as experienced as you are after all." She said

**|Winter Schnee|**

**Semblance: Glyphs**

**Main Combat Class: Fencer**

**Misc Class(es): Merchant, Soldier, Bishop, Elementalist**

**Element: Ice**

**Race: High Elf**

Winter looked at her with a soft expression soon afterward, she patted the young girl's shoulder soon afterward.

"Yeah... you aren't... and I can't ask you to be the best instantly... just work at it, you'll get it sooner or later." She said

"...Right... let's try again then." Weiss said, raising her rapier

Winter nodded and got back to her side, raising hers soon afterward. After a few tense moments, the two began striking each other with the rapiers. Blocking and parrying their blows with their best efforts in mind.

Weiss spun around and did a hard strike which made the military-dressed woman jump back soon afterward, the younger Schnee then put two fingers up making a small yellow gylph near the older Schnee.

She noticed this and her eyes widened slightly at what just happened.

' _...She outplayed me._ '

A thunderbolt shocked her soon afterward opening up a chance for Weiss to run forward and strike her a few times before sending her back with another strong strike. The older Schnee skidded across the ground slightly.

She smirked, it seemed her sister was improving a lot more then before.

' _She's getting better at using her Glyphs, it took me a little while to get Elemental Glyphs down. But that doesn't mean she'll take this victory easily._ '

Winter then charged forward with a strong strike which Weiss barely blocked, a green glyph appeared near the younger Schnee which made her eyes widen. She looked at her sister to see her smirk.

"...Dangit." Was all she had to say

She was then blasted off the ground, sending her through the air. She managed to barely recover and get back on her feet, she then raised her rapier in time for her to block another strike from Winter.

The two were locked in a blade struggle, one pushing their strength against the other.

"I must admit... you've grown quite strong." Winter said

"Thank you." Weiss said

"...But not strong enough to beat me." Winter said with a smirk

She then jumped back and spun around as Weiss was able to barely block it before it flew out of her hand, landing a few feet away from her. She looked back to see the blade pointed at her with her smirk growing slightly as her victory about to be in hand.

Right now, there was a pretty big chance she was gonna lose. Then an idea came to her, she made a small wind glyph under the sword and blew it into the air. She then kicked the blade which made it point skyward as she was caught off guard.

Weiss got back up and jumped into the air, grabbing the blade and spinning around with a powerful slash, hitting against Winter's blade. The older Schnee then created another wind glyph and pushed the younger Schnee back.

She then knocked the sword out of her hand with a swift strike, Weiss was then knocked to the ground defeated.

Winter then offered a hand with an impressed look.

"I must say... I was not expecting that." She said

"Heh, I just wanted to win this time." Weiss said, grabbing her hand

She was then pulled up, she smiled at her sister. It was nice they were able to spend time together despite Winter being in the military and having already been stripped of her position as Heiress.

They didn't get to... be siblings with each other enough and sometimes she just wants that with her. The older Schnee can be a bit cold sometimes but there are times where she is.

"I see that you two are getting along as per usual."

The two looked over to see a woman that looked quite similar to them standing nearby the door with a smile on her face with a man nearby also having a smile on his face as his eyes were a light brown.

She wore a white cravat secured by a silver brooch set with a red stone; as well as a light purple jacket with light sleeves, a wide belt around her waist, a matching pencil skirt with black tights, and black slippers.

The man wore a white collar long sleeves shirt, black vest, and cyan tie, black trousers, and black shoes. He has a silver pocket watch on him with a snowflake on it.

"I happen to agree with you Ms. Schnee." The man said

"Klein, call me Willow. Jacque isn't around right now." Willow said

"Right, that ass isn't around to say 'it's Mr or Ms. Schnee Klein'." Klein said, his eyes turning red

His eyes then turned yellow as he walked over and hugged Weiss with a wide smile on his face as she smiled back and hugged him with Winter smiling also.

"But regardless, that was an amazing spectacle. You truly are amazing my little snowflake." Klein said

"Heheh, yeah." Weiss said

"I must admit, my sisters are amazing fighters. Makes me wish I could join in one day." A new voice said

They looked over and saw a boy with white hair standing nearby, he wore a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons.

Over his untucked shirt, he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket.

He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"I'm surprised that you've wanted to fight." Willow said a bit surprised

"...In all honesty... I've heard about what our grandfather did... and I must admit, I admire his strength... and I admire your strength Weiss for wanting to follow in his footsteps." Whitley said

"I... okay... I don't know what's going on here? You're never this... conversational with me." Weiss said

"...Father was more then hellbent on training me to be like him as you know with him bringing me on those business meetings among other things and all. But since he left me here and I saw you fighting... I realized something important... strength isn't just brutality... it's clearly something else... and it intrigues me." Whitley said

"...I... can't tell if you're lying about this or not." Weiss said

Whitley sighed slightly and walked over to his sister... patting her shoulder slightly with a small morose smile. It was odd for him to act this friendly and... sociable towards his family members.

The morose smile seemed... real... genuine even. As if he was going through some sort of revelation.

"I know this might seem strange but... I've... seen what father does to some of the Faunas among other things... it's terrible how he treats other people that aren't mostly Human in appearance in his company... so... I mulled over that for a while. Keeping up that appearance of course... and realized that... what he's doing is wrong." Whitley said

"...I... wow... this is... I don't know what to say." Klein said, his eyes light brown

"I think what I'm saying here is... I might endeavor to learn to fight for something. Before I wanted the Heir position for power... but now... I want it to fight for something... kinda like you." Whitley said

Weiss looked a bit strangely at her brother... he didn't usually act like this... this seemed... out of character for him... really out of character. She then narrowed her eyes for a moment before sighing.

"I don't know what brought this on... but... I'm glad you want something like that." She said

Whitley nodded and walked away soon afterward with a slight pat on Klein's shoulder as he looked at the boy a bit confused as he walked through the doors and back into the mansion. He looked down slightly as he frowned to himself, his eyes seeming to focus and remember something.

Something grave... something important.

"...I can't believe the future I saw... but it may very well come true... I have to be there for her... and I have to help her in any way I can... I won't let this world fall." He whispered to himself

He then walked away, having ideas after ideas brewing in his head. He had cunning and ruthless ambition, after all, so he'll use it if he's going to help out his family. He may not have had a close relationship before.

But he will now... with this information he's gained... and the things he's seen.

**That night**

Weiss couldn't sleep, she WANTED to sleep but for some odd reason... she couldn't sleep. With a small sigh, she got up out of bed and walked out to her balcony. She liked coming out here when she couldn't sleep or she had a long day, it always calmed her down and got her thoughts together.

She then looked up at the night sky, looking at the stars that were thinly veiled by the falling snow, she then noticed that one star had stuck out in particular to her. It shined brighter then the rest even.

It was a bright blue star.

"...What a beautiful star... I guess it must be rare... * _yawn_ * I guess I should get some sleep." She said to herself

She then walked back into her room and laid down her bed, falling asleep soon afterward. Outside her room was Whitley with a grave expression on his face, he clenched his fists before walking back to his room.

He had a determined gaze as he did, he then raised his hand and a small green glow emitted from it.

"...So it's true then... this power I have now... the Seer... if Weiss saw that star... then the others certainly have seen theirs... I must hurry and learn how to fight and support them." He said to himself

The green glow faded away as he walked into his room, he knew that with this strange power he's gained... this power to see the future... then he must use it to save the people he cares about.

Because he must not let them fall to their previous fate... he WILL NOT... allow them to fall to their previous fate. But the question is... why does the name Jaune Arc stand out so much to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... few things I should mention about this chapter.
> 
> Yes, Patch does have somewhat of an important story role in the future.
> 
> Yes, the Schnee family is a lot better then they were in canon but not exactly great.
> 
> Yes... Pyrrha will be tall... I mean... I've always kinda thought that she was? Also, yes, she did meet Jaune early. There's a plan relating to that.
> 
> Yes... Raven's Bandit Tribe is a Mercenary Company, another fic kind of inspired that idea. Alongside that, yes she is sort of an agent of Ozpin.
> 
> I figured that in this world of Magic, she'd be a lot less cynical about some things and probably have a bit more faith in beating Salem. After all, ya never know what kind of Magic might defeat her (hint hint)
> 
> And yes... Roman Torchwick is probably gonna be sticking around for quite a bit. I did give him a Semblance, it was based on the fact that well... his weapon is possibly based on the Roman Candle firework.
> 
> So here, I decided to basically give him pyrotechnics to kind of up the ante on it.
> 
> I know you're questioning the whole 'Whitley being able to see the future thing' I figured... why not have him have some Seer powers?
> 
> But there is gonna be a twist on this... that much I can assure.
> 
> Also, sorry that some of them were short but I didn't exactly have too much creative energy for some of them.
> 
> I will see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
